


Only With You

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Tom doesn’t have a lot of time left to live, so you use his favorite drink to try and cheer him up.





	Only With You

“Please make it extra sweet. My best friend loves it that way,” you said to the barista, hoping your urgency was understood.

“Of course, anything else?”

“No, thank you.”

“Alright, your total is $10.34,” she said with a smile as you handed her your debit card. The one thing you were thinking about the whole day was Tom Holland, your best friend and crush. His favorite drink was hot chocolate so you decided to show up to him with his favorite drink in hopes of cheering him up. He’s been very sad lately, and you figured it had something to do with his deadly heart condition.

A year ago, he had been diagnosed with a fatal heart condition that was really hard to pronounce. Everything in his life had to be put on hold, but you never left his side once. Even though all the therapy and medicine he’s been on, you were there by his side, showing your support.

It wasn’t fair that he is going through this, and the only thing you could do was be by his side until the very end. His life wasn’t going to last for much longer, and you tried everything in your power to get his mind off of it. When he was allowed out of the hospital, you took him to his favorite places. However, recently, he hasn’t been able to leave the hospital, much less his bed. Everything in his body hurt, and all you wanted was to take away the pain. That is what you are hoping this hot chocolate will do for him, help him forget about his pain.

“Y/N?” You heard your name being called. Walking up to the counter, you grabbed the two hot chocolates before leaving the joint. The drive to the hospital wasn’t even 5 minutes which was good. Not wanting the hot chocolate to get cold, you rushed over there before entering the place.

“May I help you?” The receptionist asked as you approached her.

“Yes, I’m here to see Tom Holland. He’s in room 321.”

“If you could sign in here, you can go up,” she smiled. Quickly signing in, you received a visitor pass before you headed straight to the elevator. When the doors opened to his floor, you walked out and headed straight to his room. He didn’t know you were coming but expected you to show. Every day, you were there to talk to him about your day, so he was expecting your arrival. Approaching his door, you knocked before opening it.

“Tom? It’s me,” you said as you closed the door behind you.

“Y/N?” He asked in a weak voice. Walking to his side, he smiled once he saw your beautiful face. He was so in love with you, but it was too late to say anything now. He didn’t want to do that to do, confessing his feelings when he only had weeks left to live.

“Hey, Tom. Look what I brought you. Your favorite,” you held up his hot chocolate and that smile few even bigger. He pressed a button on his bed that allowed him to sit up, and he grabbed his cup when he was ready.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. How are you feeling?”

“Sore, weak, but I’m pushing through. How was your day?” He asked, trying to change the subject. He hated talking about himself and how he was feeling. It only remainder him of what was to come.

“Well, you know how I told you about that girl I woke with that always butts into people’s business?” He nodded which made you continue. “Well, She butted I’m so hard, she got fired today. Something about her listening in on the boss’ phone conversation. So, since I worked with her, I get to have her job which is a better pay for me!”

“I’m so happy for you,” he smiled. “Way to go.”

“Yeah,” you nodded as the smile slowly disappeared from your face. Seeing him like this broke your heart, but you tried to keep a brave face on.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” He asked.

“My family is flying down from Florida to stay with me. We’re doing Christmas at my house this year. What about yours? Are they coming down to see you?”

“Yeah, they should be on the plane right now. It’s been hard for my family to keep flying back and forth from London. They won’t have to do it anymore soon,” he sighed which made tears rise to the surface.

“Don’t think like that,” You whispered as you took a sip of your hot chocolate. Tom did the same but watched you with sad eyes. He wanted your mind off his condition, but everything he said made you come back to that.

“What do you want for Christmas?” He asked, hoping that would get your mind off him.

“For you to make it until then,” you whispered as a tear fell. Tom stared at you with sad eyes before looking at the TV.

“Want to watch some tv? You can join me up here,” he suggested.

“Okay,” you nodded before getting in bed with him. You two had a special relationship, and you didn’t know if you would ever have that with someone else.


End file.
